


Нарвался

by Shantana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Heterosexual Sex, Multi, PWP without Porn, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantana/pseuds/Shantana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ох, этой зарисовке сто лет в обед и вспомнилось о ней случайно, когда сегодня прочитала пвп с тройничком. Драбблик никогда не публиковался в моем дневнике, т.к. писался на скорую руку в утешающий подарочек для прелестницы, что не успела подать свою заявку на кинфест. И было это аж в 2011 году.<br/>Предупреждение: гет,слэш и куча мата!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нарвался

**Author's Note:**

> Реальные Дженсен, Джаред и Дани к счастью или к сожалению не имеют ничего общего с моей фантазией)).

Чертовы механики заставили себя столько ждать. Ведь он уже с утра мог быть дома. А по их вине проторчал с поломанной машиной весь день на этом чертовом солнцепеке. Сломался прямо в поле, ни тебе города рядом, ничего. Так и просидел весь день, нихуя не делая. Лишь мечтая, как он доберется до дома.  
Ключи привычно тихо открыли замок. Данииль ждала его с утра. А он, позвонив ей, тогда лишь успел сказать, что не знает теперь, когда вернется, как телефон разрядился. В доме на втором этаже горел свет. Дженсен, бросив сумку прямо возле порога, устало поднялся по лестнице, мечтая больше сейчас о душе, чем об объятиях жены.  
«Привет, детка, я дома» - так и осталось не озвученным, когда он распахнул дверь в спальню. Джаред. Обнаженный Джаред в его собственной постели. Дженсен закрыл глаза и открыл их вновь. Он, что, перегрелся на солнце? Нет. Тогда почему парень, о котором он сам так долго тайно мечтал, трахает его жену? Дженсен смотрел и не мог оторваться. Падалеки был к нему спиной - со своего лучшего ракурса, и его упругие рельефные ягодицы раскачивающиеся туда-сюда сорвали всю выдержку Дженсена, которой и так осталось немного за этот тяжелый день. Член готов был разорвать джинсы, и, блядь, этот красавчик сам нарвался. В конце концов он залез в его кровать. А значит Дженсен имеет право и не только его, но и этого соседа он сейчас тоже поимеет. Дженсен скинул одежду, быстро подходя к кровати. Его рука крепко вцепилась в загривок Джареда, удерживая того, когда тот встрепенулся подняться, внезапно увидев Эклза.  
\- Продолжай, раз так хорошо начал — со злой усмешкой приказал Дженсен и обратился к жене — я прав, детка? Кстати, дотянись заодно до своего крема для рук, сучка. Не все же вам двоим удовольствие получать.  
Данииль сверкнула глазами, с вызовом ответила свое «да» и подала ему крем. Дженсен был уже на кровати.  
\- Открой его и выдави мне на ладонь, а то твой трахальщик сейчас сбежит, если я отпущу его — Дженсен, продолжал удерживать Джареда одной рукой. Данииль со злости выдавила чуть ли не пол тюбика ему в руку.  
\- Спасибо за за такую заботу, детка.  
Дженсен провел рукой между ягодиц Джареда. Крема было пиздец как много. Он размазал его по своему члену, а потом вцепившись крепко парню в бедра, начал входить в его тесную дырку. Джаред дернулся, замер и остановился. Внизу- Данииль, сверху — Дженсен, куда не дернись — выхода нет. Одни точки входа.  
Дженсен входил и входил, медленно растягивая Падалеки собой. Тот забился в его руках, стараясь освободиться.  
\- Нет, блядь, не уйдешь, - прорычал Эклз и одним рывком вогнал в него свой член на всю длину. Волна боли, вырвала стон из уст Джареда.  
\- Да, стони, сученыш, мне нравится это слышать, - удерживая все также крепко Падалеки за бедра, Дженсен чуть приподнялся, выходя из такой охуительно-узкой задницы. Джаред задергался, и Эклз снова вогнал свой член полностью, вырывая у него еще один стон.  
\- Не трепыхайся птенчик, расслабься и получи удовольствие.  
Джаред раскраснелся. От боли. От стыда. От слов сказанных ему Эклзом. Было пиздец как больно, было пиздец как хорошо. Ласковая рука нежно коснулась его лица. Джаред открыл глаза. Данииль. Она облизнула свои губы, чуть улыбнувшись ему, и он со стоном накрыл ее рот своим. Он целовал и целовал, а Дженсен неумолимо его трахал, и в какой-то момент Джаред начал поддаваться ему навстречу. Он вбивался в Данииль. А после насаживался на член трахающий его. Было безумно хорошо. Джаред стонал и метался.  
\- Джаре-ед - Данииль вся поддалась ему навстречу, и он вошел в нее по самые яйца, и девушка, кончая, забилась под ним. Джаред сам уже был на грани. Ему осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Дженсен нужен Джареду, чтобы вот также натянул его, входя в него полностью. Данииль выбравшись из под Падалеки отползла в сторону и, соскочив с кровати, направилась в душ.  
Джаред опустился на свои руки, еще больше отклячивая свою задницу и активно ей подмахивая навстречу Дженсену.  
\- Что, сученыш, нравится? - Дженсен урчал от удовольствия. Злобный кошак, расцарапавший его бедра свои ногтями.  
\- Да, выеби меня! — вызывающе ответил Джаред, мечтая кончить от этого члена в его заднице.  
И Дженсен рыча вытрахал Падалеки досуха. Он вбивался в него так, что кровать ходила ходуном, а у Джареда разъезжались ноги. И он кончал, и орал, весь выгибаясь под Эклзом и стараясь еще больше в этот момент на него насадится.  
Этот, блядь, Джаред, этот охуительно-пиздатый Джаред, этот сука, кончая, сжал мышцы, у Эклза аж в глазах потемнело. Ебануться можно. Экзл кончил следом от такого оргазма ебанного Падалеки. Лично им ебанным.  
И Дженсен рухнул рядом с этим, блядь, его Падалеки.


End file.
